


Of Dragons, Norse Maidens, and Estonian Knights

by c0dy (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I sort of took the prompt and ran with it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/c0dy
Summary: Estonia has a great dream, Denmark is confused, and the author wonders what on Earth they're doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarribeanSeaAnomaly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CarribeanSeaAnomaly).



> Prompt:  
> Denmark/Estonia  
> \- Cuddling  
> \- Polandball references  
> \- Estonia dresses up as a knight at some point
> 
> This got out of hand very quickly...

The sunlight creeped through the curtains, casting the bedroom in a pale light as the clock ticked into morning. Inside, head tucked into the crook of Mathias' neck, Eduard slept soundly, dreaming of amazing adventures.

~

"Eduard, Eduard, come save me!"

  
Estonia stared up the tower, sword clutched in his hand with a defiant look on his face, "I'm coming, Mathias! Don't worry!"

  
The ground shook, and a roar threatened to shatter Estonia's eardrums as the colossal dragon soared overhead. Denmark screamed, and fell away from the window as the behemoth landed on the tower roof, tiles clattering to the ground and narrowly missing Eduard, but the brave knight stood firm and didn't flinch.

  
"You'll never save your fair princess!" the dragon roared, and threw its head back and cackled out a laugh that shook the very foundations of the Earth.

  
"I'm not afraid of you!" Estonia yelled, "I have the power of love on my side!"

  
The dragon screeched an unholy battle cry, and lunged down, jaw open wide to swallow the Baltic whole.

  
"Kurat!" Eduard screamed, shook to the core at the sight of the gaping maw. Fear left him tumbling back, and he squeezed his eyes shut as if to stop death.

  
Just as he thought it was the end, there was a crack of thunder, and an ancient Norse shout as Denmark leapt out of the window, axe in hand.

  
He swung down, and cracked the dragon's skull with a mighty _thwack_! Blood erupted from the wound, and the creature screeched in pain.

  
Seizing this oppurtunity, Estonia leapt to his feet, readied his sword, and swung it with great force and the monster's neck. Gore spewed forth, and the ground trembled as the creature collapsed.

  
"Mathias..." Eduard gasped, but he was interrupted by the Viking slamming his lips to the others, wrapping an arm around the Estonian's waist and pulling him close.

  
Pulling away to catch his breath, Denmark pressed his forehead to the others, and grinned happily, "See? That wasn't so hard."

  
"I came...all this way to save you," Estonia sighed, patting down his steel armour unhappily, "and you ended up saving yourself."

  
"Don't be silly, Eduard," the Dane laughed, pulling his boyfriend in close for a hug, "we saved me together."

  
In stunned silence, Estonia just returned the hug, and they stayed there for quite a while - content to just cuddle, when suddenly the ground began to quake.

  
"I'M NOT DEAD YOU _FOOLS_ ," the dragon screamed, and the sky bled a dark red. Terrified, the two stared up at the colussus.

  
" - land. Estland!"

~

"Bõrk!" Eduard gasped, shooting up in bed, sweat coating his body.

  
He felt a strong arm come up to curl around his shoulders, and turned to see Denmark's concerned expression appear to his left.

  
"Estland, are you okay?" Mathias asked, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder, "You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

  
Stunned, Eduard stared into the Viking's face, before diving forward and embracing him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

  
"Promise me you won't get kidnapped by a dragon," he mumbled, and Denmark, still slightly too sleepy to question such a statement, huffed affectionately and returned the hug.

  
"Sure thing, Eesti," he chuckled, "no more dragon-hunting for me."


End file.
